


From across the pond (and back again).

by Giraffe23



Category: K-pop, NCIS, NCIS RPF, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, DoubleB isn't dead, Fluff and Crack, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, RPF, iKONICs - Freeform, live streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe23/pseuds/Giraffe23
Summary: Bobby still has a few passions from his time in the US. Crime dramas being one of them. When he heard one of his bandmates getting a mention on global television he may have squealed just a little bit, but nobody had to know that. However, he is determined that their fans know about it and if he gets to send his appreciation to the cast of his beloved show along the way then so be it.





	From across the pond (and back again).

**Author's Note:**

> MMhhh mmmmmmm MMMMMMMMHHHHH!  
> We living in the golden age people! I'm so happy that iKON and especially the lovely Bin are getting recognised. If you are here for the NCIS (sorry there isn't really much of that...) then you NEED to check them out!  
> Zico from Block B is also amazeballs so hit them up as well my dudes.  
> Your welcome in advance.  
> Also if you are from the Crackhead culture of the boy then defo give NCIS some love. It's a really great show with some kickass characters.  
> Anyways seeing the article about this in my feed I had to watch the episode and then this mess of a story was vomited out of my brain.  
> As always feedback, comments and love is always welcome. - Maybe send some requests.:)And don't be afraid to add me on twitter @Giraffaholic1 I would love to hear from you and chat.  
> I hope you enjoy xxx

Bobby closed the door to the practice room behind him and took a breath to calm his racing heart. He pulled out his phone and juggled it and his tablet while he tapped away at the screen. Once he had opened the video on the bigger device he felt a smile spread on his face. The excitement from last night returned to him in a flush of tingles throughout his body.

Bobby had been lying on his bed in the dorms watching the latest episode of NCIS on his laptop when Hayley had mentioned to Gibbs that she liked Zico and B.I. 

Bobby had replayed the scene countless times to make sure he hadn’t miss heard.

As he lay in his bed letting the knowledge his Hanbinnie had been mentioned on global television settle into his brain his entire being flooded with intense happiness for the man. Hanbin deserved all the recognition in the world.

Bobby still couldn’t believe that it had come in the form of a character in one of his favourite crime dramas. Bobby didn’t really keep up with many things he had been interested back in the states, being far too busy, but Gibbs and the team had a special place in his heart.

After an embarrassing squeak escaped from his mouth Bobby forced himself to push his thoughts aside and focus on turning on the vlive.

Hanbin had been at the studio last night so Bobby hadn’t been able to tell him about the video yet. Having woken up that morning to several articles on his news feed about the mention Bobby had decided he would share the moment he showed Hanbin with the fans. He had hinted that he might do a stream today on his personal twitter so he was sure some iKONICs would be watching. The fans would go crazy over the cute reaction Hanbin was bound to have.

Bobby checked his wavy brown hair in the camera one last time, fluffed it up a bit, before he clicked to start the stream.

“Hey guys.” Bobby said quietly glancing behind him and through the window in the door to make sure none of the other members were coming to get him.

“We’re on a break right now and I thought I would share something very special and important with you.”

He took a moment to scan through the comments while he waited for more fans to start watching. All the messages were of love and excitement about an announcement.

“Nothing about a comeback or anything guys sorry.” Bobby grinned.

“But I think this will more than make up for it. I hope you’re all ready to see a very adorable Hanbin. I’m going to show him a video but I’ll show it to you all now.”

He smiled widely and turned the camera so he could show the video clip on his tablet to the viewers. Pressing play he saw the familiar set of the NCIS bull pen.

Gibbs gestured the two younger characters closer with a gruff

“Keep talking.”

The pair walked forward timidly; holding their hands in front of them.

“There's not really much else I can say I’ve never really done Tri-shots myself.” Said Hayley.

“Well, you use a dropped to ingest it.” Blake added helpfully. “One or two drops should do the trick. Any more than that and you’ll end up in the ER.”

All of the characters looked at Blake in confusion.

“Wait for it. Wait for it.” Bobby muttered to the fans feeling his own excitement sky rocket.

“I’m from what I’ve heard.” Blake blurted out defensively from the screen.

“But we’re not really into that kind of stuff.”

“Yeah.” Hayley said coming to his rescue. “Zico and B.I. are more my vice.”

Bobby let out a strangled squawk as his dongsaeng was finally mentioned and he saw the comments on the side of the screen explode with exclamation marks from the fans.

“The hell is that?” Gibb’s dry voice continued in the video making Bobby chuckle.

“Seriously?” Hayley said in disbelief. “It’s K-hiphop.”

“The hell is that?” Gibbs repeated even louder.

Hayley and Blake looked at each other with clear judgment in their eyes.

“Tragic.” They said in unison.

Bobby let the laughter flow properly as the video ended.

“That was a clip from the NCIS episode last night. As you can see Hanbinnie got a shout out. NCIS has been one of the shows I watch religiously so I was so excited when I heard  
them say his name. I’m going to go and show the others but I thought I should get their reactions on camera.”

Bobby read through the rapidly appearing comments as the fans expressed their love for the band and also the show as well.

“Don't give anything way to the others." Bobby told to fans. "Let’s go show them.”

With that Bobby kicked the door to the studio open, as he was still holding the two devices, and moved into the room. No one looked up at his return as he had told him he was going to refill his bottle before practice resumed.

Chanwoo and Junhoe sat against the mirror with their legs stretched out in front of them. Junhoe was leaning on the maknae’s shoulder slightly as the both leaned into look at something on a phone. They were both laughing and enjoying the break.

Jinhwan, Yunhyeong and DongHyuk sat on the chairs pushed up against the wall of the studio. All of them were sipping water and talking with a relaxed atmosphere.

Bobby paused for a split second as he absorbed the relaxed and lightly affectionate vibe in the room where his brothers and most treasured people were gathered. He was spurred back into action when he spotted Hanbin lost in his own world and shimmying to his latest Latin obsession.

The chorus of Pa’ Mala YO by Natti Natasha was blaring through the speakers and Hanbin was rolling his hips to the beat with a stunning smile on his face. Bobby had seen Hanbin lose himself in music hundreds of time before but the way he moved to the exotic and sensual songs always made Bobby’s brain short circuit for a while.

Having realised he was still standing in the doorway, with a live stream running, Bobby coughed and continued confidently into the room.

“Turn around Hanbin-a the iKONICs will want to see that.”

Hanbin froze and whipped round to face Bobby. Upon seeing that Bobby had a vlive session going his face flushed a delicate rose colour and he bit his lip. Bobby smirked at his embarrassment but decided to take mercy on him for now.

“Say hi everyone.” Bobby called as he panned the camera around to show everyone.

The others all looked up before scrambling to crowd around Bobby and get in shot.

“You didn’t say you were going to stream today Hyung.” Chanwoo said as he hooked his chin over Bobby’s shoulder.

“It was a last minute thing.” Bobby confessed.

The others looked around at each other but didn’t question him further. Instead they all turned to greet the fans and pull cute faces. Hanbin had recovered from his embarrassment and pushed into Bobby’s side.

“What you planning?” Hanbin whispered into Bobby’s ear making him shiver as his breath ghosted over the sensitive skin.

“You’ll see.” Bobby muttered back in reply glancing at the boy.

Hanbin searched his eyes for answers but seemed to find none and he frowned. Bobby was bursting with the anticipation for when he finally revealed his secret to Hanbin but for now watching the usually in control leader flounder was pretty enjoyable.

The other boys started playing around and shoving each other so Bobby was forced to look away from Hanbin and focus on staying up right.

Once the play fighting had calmed down and Junhoe had stopped Jinhwan from singing they continued reading the comments that were coming through.

“Hey Bobby Hyung what do they mean about you having a surprise?” DongHyuk asked.

“Oh yeah I started the live because I had something to show you all.” Bobby announced happily.

The members’ eyes widened in surprise and looked at him with confusion. Bobby ignored them and turned on his tablet which had the clip he needed all ready to go.

“Hanbin-a get in the middle it's mostly for you.”

Hanbin’s eyebrow quirked up into his hair and he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“What is it?”

“That’s no fun if I just tell you. I have to show you.”

“Okay fine.” Hanbin huffed putting a hand out for the tablet.

“Wait one second.” Bobby said as he swapped the camera around and focused it onto Hanbin where he was surrounded by the others.

“Okay you can play it now.”

Hanbin shot Bobby a glare before tapping the screen and letting the video play. He watched them carefully as the first thirty seconds played. He could see the confusion evident in their faces despite the Korean subtitles he had added.

Junhoe looked up at Bobby a clear question in his eyes and his mouth began to open to voice his confusion when Hayley said her line and everyone froze.

“Did she just…” Jinhwan said in shock.

Hanbin was still frozen and clutching the tablet his mouth hanging slightly open.

The video played the section where Hanbin was mentioned over for the second time and this time the boys exploded in cheers and cries of excitement. Yunhyeong picked Hanbin up and span him around in excitement.

“That’s amazing.” Laughed DongHyuk.

“Is that an American show?” Asked Chanwoo.

“Sure is.” Bobby said from behind the camera.

“Wow. Hanbin-a.” Yunhyeong said breathlessly as he back hugged Hanbin tightly.

Bobby noticed that Hanbin had remained silent and he face was bright red.

“What do you think of that Binnie?”

“I- I… I don’t know what to say.” Hanbin stuttered out and the others all laughed.

“It’s one of my favourite shows from the US. I’ve been watching it forever so I was so amazed when I saw this scene.” Bobby explained to them all.  
“That’s really me?” Hanbin asked.

“Yeah man. It’s all you.” Bobby swapped the camera back around and joined the others to stand as a group again.

“I wanted to get your reaction when I showed you. You deserve all the love in the world after all the hard work you have done.”

Looking at the image of Hanbin on the screen Bobby could see his eyes looked a little glassy. DongHyuk and Jinhwan attached themselves to Hanbin’s sides and squeezed him tightly in support.

“Thank you Bobby Hyung.” Hanbin choked out. "But all of you have worked so hard as well."

“Don’t thank me. Thank the writers of NCIS.” Bobby smiled.

Hanbin sniffed loudly and Bobby felt his face split into a biger grin with how cute and special Hanbin was.

“You big baby.” Junhoe muttered which caused Hanbin to huff out a laugh.

“Anyway I want to let all the iKONICs know that NCIS is a really good show and you should all check it out if you can. It’s something I have followed for a long time when I’m not too busy. The characters are awesome and the story line is really cool.”

“We should be charging advertising fees.” Chanwoo sniggered. Bobby ignored him and continued.

“Mark Harmon and Sean Murray are really talented actors and it’s really great to see the new characters devloping. I’m really enjoying the new season and look forward to the next episode.”

“Wow Bobby has some hero worship going on.” Jinhwan teased and poked him in the ribs.

“Shut up.” Bobby elbowed Jinhwan back.

“Maybe we could come on the show for a cameo.” Junhoe suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Chanwoo is actually a pretty decent actor.” Yunhyeong added, playing along with the silliness.

“Let’s make it happen.” DongHyuk yelled happily.

Bobby face palmed at the crazy antics of his group and saw Hanbin shaking his head fondly out of the corner of his eye.

“I think we should thank them properly in English so if any of the actors see this they can understand.” Bobby suggested with a sly smile at Hanbin.

Hanbin’s eyes widened and he slapped Bobby on the shoulder.

“Hyung!” He whined.

“Speech. Speech. Speech.” Yelled the others as they pushed Hanbin forward so they encircled him.

Bobby held the camera so Hanbin could be clearly seen and nodded for him to start. Hanbin’s mouth opened and closed as he thought of what to say after being put on the spot so suddenly.

“I… I want to thank… everyone who is writing N. C…” Hanbin broke off and asked what the name of the show was in Korean making the others laugh.

“NCIS.” Bobby supplied.

“Yes. Yes. The writer of N.C.I.S… I give thanks for you calling my name in your show.” Hanbin bowed and as he straightened up Bobby could see the beginnings of a new blush on his cheeks.

The other boys applauded and started shouting ‘thank you’s out in English. Bobby found himself laughing at them again.

Finally they all calmed down and began to wrap up the vlive with messages of thanks and love for the fans for putting up with them and supporting them. Once Bobby switched of the stream he found himself tackled to the floor and straddled by an annoyed looking Hanbin.

“Never do that again.” Hanbin scolded but the slight pout and flush on his face took all of the intimidation out of his look.

“Of course not Binnie.” Bobby laughed.

“Get a room you two.” Junhoe yelled at them as he moved to pick up the phone he had discarded before the vlive.

Hanbin gave Bobby’s shoulder a solid punch in a last ditch effort to get back at him before climbing up to his feet. Bobby grabbed the hand he offered and was pulled up as well.

“Did you like it?” Bobby asked carefully.

“Yeah.” Hanbin said quietly; looking down at the floor.

“I’m so happy for you Bin-a.”

“I can’t believe they mentioned me… there are so many others they could have-”

“But they didn’t.” Bobby cut him off.

“No, they didn’t.” Hanbin beamed back at him.

“It would be cool to be on the show.” Bobby said thoughtfully.

“You planning a new debut in acting Hyung?”

“Why not? I think I would be pretty good. Plus you said you wanted to as well.”

“I did but in the US…”

“Don’t worry I could tutor you in your English.” Bobby received another punch to his shoulder which was actually quite sore. Hanbin didn’t pull his punches. Bobby rubbed at the  
spot but couldn’t help but smile at the other.

“Not that you need it. Your English is good.” Hanbin nodded at the compliment.

“And super cute.” Bobby added under his breath but from the sharp look Hanbin sent his way he had heard him.

Shaking his head Hanbin glanced at the clock and headed over to his laptop to load up their music again.

“Come on we should get back to practice now that Bobby Hyung has stopped being disruptive.”

The others all groaned but got into position with a bounce in their step and joy on their faces. Bobby moved to his spot and revelled in the knowledge he had been the cause of the great atmosphere.

Catching sight of Hanbin in the practice mirror made his mood increase even further. Hanbin had a dopey smile on his face as he joined them all and the light blush hadn’t disappeared.

It warmed Bobby’s heart to know that his driven, smart and crazy talented leader was getting the recognition he deserved. The thought also made something stir in his chest as he took in the kind and humble man that had become someone very important to him over the years.

This is what all of the hard work had been about. It all seemed worth it to be able to stand here with his brothers and have the support of their fans ringing his ears.

Meeting Hanbin’s eyes in the mirror and seeing only pure joy was something Bobby hoped would continue to happen for years to come. It could only get better from here.

**Author's Note:**

> For reference that song Pa' mala YO by Natti Natasha is such a jam and you really need to listen to it.  
> All dialogue for the NCIS video clip is taken directly from the show and the video I watched can be found at this link here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YgsjzbENZUs  
> Check it out if you want. ;)


End file.
